Out of the dark II: The Unbreakable Chain
by Garouge Faux
Summary: Sequel to 'Out of the dark and into the light'. Raven's pregnant with Fox's baby and that is causing suspicions within the Justice league. The government want to shut T-Tower down and Robin might have to make a deal that tears the team apart. The chains of love, trust and friendship that bind the Titans together will test them all to their limits. RAV/OC ROB/STAR, BB/TER, CY/OC
1. Coming clean

(AN/ Hello, it really didn't take me long to get started on this sequel to **Out of the dark and into the light. **If you haven't read that fan fic then this one really isn't going to make a lot of sense so please be kind and read it and if you're feeling even kinder please review it. First of all I have to thank the awesome guys and gals that always reviewed my last story Ghostface 317 V2, AVP5, Taeniaea, dadman 9994, beccaleigh97 and everyone else who supported the first fan fic. Please be aware that im very dyslexic so please forgive so minor spelling and sentence structure mistakes. This is the prologue so it's only short but bigger and better chapters await.)

**The Unbreakable Chain**

**Prologue- Coming clean. **

Raven looked out across Jump city as the sun rose across the city with a smile on her face. She was on the roof of T-Tower settling into her meditation spot on the cold Boxing day morning. Even though she felt happy she knew she needed a long meditation session this morning, the last 48 hours had been a wild ride. To start off with the mysterious woman known as Eternity had turned out to be her own daughter, Arella, sent back from the future on a mission to save her teammates and parents. The Teen Titans and more importantly her boyfriend Fox had found she was pregnant and to top it off they had defeated Slade the magical entity called the Celt Guard. Safe it to say it wasn't a usual Christmas but when you were a superhero when was any holiday normal? Raven closed her eyes crossed her legs and began her calming chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

000

Starfire was grinning happily as she strolled down the hallway carrying Silkie, the tame moth larva was snoozing peacefully in her arms. Star was heading up to the roof to pester Raven over her pregnancy, when she spotted Fox heading down the hall carrying a mug of tea. "Good morning friend Fox."Starfire greeted.

"Happy boxing day." Fox replied.

"What is this day of boxing? Is it a festival of bloodsport?" Starfire asked cocking her head.

"No it's just what the English call the day after Christmas." Fox answered, not surprised that Starfire had asked such an odd question.

"Is that for Raven?" Starfire asked nodding at the tea.

"Nah this is for Jenny, she kipped in my old room last night. Too much wine to head home." Fox explained walking towards the attic entrance. Fox's elder sister and robotics genius Jenny McSeamus had only recently moved to Jump city from England after taking a teaching post at the local university and had almost immediately started dating Cyborg. Jenny had spent Christmas lunch at the tower and got into her little brother's booze stash and Fox had put her to bed around midnight.

"Will Jenny be suffering the hangover?" Starfire queried.

"Most certainly." Fox sighed "That's what the tea's for, it might help."

"Every time I drink alcohol I don't suffer the drunkenness or hangover I think it might be my alien metabolism." Starfire said still fascinated by how much alcohol affected humans.

"You're lucky." Fox admired, raising a white glowing hand using gravity manipulation powers to open the attic door, he went up the ladder to his old room to greet his sister as Starfire continued towards the roof. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Fox's voice bellowed, Starfire quickly turned wondering what had caused such an outburst.

000

Beast Boy and Terra were both groaning on the sofa, their stomachs were bloated and aching. The youngest Titans had devoured enough chocolates, candy canes and Christmas cake to feed a small nation yesterday and were now feeling the horrible aftereffects. "Can you move blond baby?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his stomach.

"If I move I'll hurl." Terra replied sluggishly

"We ate way too much." Beast Boy moaned.

"It was you who suggested opening the last box of chocolates." Terra blamed

"Yeah I guess that was a bad call." Beast Boy admitted.

"Guess we should have saved some for Rae seeing as she eating for two now." Terra smiled through her pain.

"It's weird to think there's gonna be baby in the tower in nine months' time." Beast Boy added with a smile of his own.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg's voice shrilled as he came charging into the living room.

"Dude, what's up?" Beast Boy asked wondering what had his friend so worked up.

"It's Foxy, he's out for my blood man. You gotta hide me!" Cyborg rambled.

"What, why?" Terra asked ponding what would make Fox flip his lid.

"Just hide me guys." Cy pleaded on his knees.

"Victor Stone you're a dead man!" Fox's voice boomed from the hallway.

"Quick behind the couch dude." Beast Boy urged with Cyborg immediately ducking for cover.

A few seconds later Fox marched into the room with a furious look on his face "You pair seen Cyborg?" he asked nearly growling.

"Nope, haven't seen him this morning." Terra lied badly.

"Sorry Limey." Beast By lied equally as bad as his girlfriend. Fox saw through the deception easily, he outstretched his hand which started to glow white, the couch was immediately surrounded by a white light and was lifted off the carpet with Terra and BB still sat on it. Where the sofa had been was Cyborg cowering who whispered "Crap." Fox released the Sofa from the gravity field which sent it back to the ground with a thud knocking off Terra and Beast Boy onto the carpet next to Cyborg.

"I trusted you." Fox barked stomping toward Cyborg.

Starfire flew into the room with speed and landed between Fox and Cyborg "Fox please do the calming down." She soothed.

"Not a chance. I'm going to smash Cy into a million pieces, rebuild him and smash him all bloody over again." Fox snarled.

"I know you're mad Fox, but I swear I never meant to upset you." Cyborg explained taking a few tiny steps towards Fox.

"Upset? Of course I'm upset, you're my friend and you do this." Fox shouted.

"Dude what did you do?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg stunned by the situation.

Before Cyborg could answer Fox snapped "He shagged my sister!"

"Shagged?" Terra asked wondering what the word meant, BB saw her confusion and whispered the answer in her ear making her eyes widen and make her sound "Ohhhhh."

"Fox you're acting like a childish idiot." Jenny criticized walking into room, dressed in a pink bath robe borrowed from Starfire, her long blond hair messy and designer glasses wonky on her face "Who I sleep with is none of your bloody business."

"It is my business when you're drunk and my friend takes advantage of you." Fox retorted.

Jenny responded by marching over to her little brother and pinching hard on his ear and not loosening her grip "Shit Jen let go!" Fox complained.

Jenny ignored the request and forcefully said "Now listen here, Vic did NOT take advantage of me. I invited him up to attic and instigated everything so don't you dare blame him."

A circular black portal appeared on the celling and Raven came floating down through it "What in the world in going on? I could hear you screaming from the roof." Raven asked arching an eyebrow at Fox and Jenny.

"Just a misunderstanding." Cybrg tried to gloss over.

"Misunderstanding? You had sex with my sister, OWW!" Fox answered back before Jenny pinched his ear tighter.

"The fun never ends at Titan Tower." Raven commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Raven you shouldn't get involved, go back to meditation." Starfire suggested.

"Yeah too much stress is bad for the baby." Best Boy commented kindly, not realising what he revealed.

"Baby?" Jenny uttered releasing Fox from the ear grip "What baby?"

"Beast Boy!" Terra exclaimed punching him in the arm.

Jenny walked over to Raven and asked with straight face "Raven are you pregnant?"

Raven unable to read Jenny nervously answered "Um, yeah."

Jenny's face went broad with a smile as she wrapped Raven in a hug that shocked the young mage "That's brilliant!" Jenny beamed.

"Jennifer, you're not mad?" Raven queried confused by Jenny's reaction.

"Mad? I'm going to be a Auntie!" Jenny cheered letting go of Raven then going over to Fox and slapping him around the head "And you, why didn't you tell me?"

"What is it with you hurting me today?" Fox winced rubbing the back of his head.

"Tell me why." Jenny smiled menacingly raising her hand threatening to hit again.

"I only found out Christmas eve myself, it kind of came out during the last mission we were on. Me and Rachel were going to wait until the first scan to tell you, Mum, Dad and the girls." Fox explained quickly fearing another slap from his sister.

Jenny just grinned "Arsehole." before giving him a big hug.

"What's going on here?" a worried voice asked. Everyone looked toward the living room entrance to see Robin looking perplexed at the strange scene that was unfolding this early in the morning.

"It's complicated." Raven replied in her trademark deadpan tone.

"Well I know it's the day after Christmas but we have some business to attend to." Robin said seriously, holding up a file.

"Work? But me and BB feel sick." Terra complained.

"I'm sorry but Batman just sent me some intel, we need to discuss this." Robin replied.

"What is so urgent?" Starfire asked

"A new enemy." Robin answered.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Jenny said wanting to get changed into something more appropriate.

"Actually Jenny we might need your brains to help us outwit this enemy." Robin suggested.

"Just who are we up against?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin just sighed "The United States government."

(AN/ Dun dun dun! What did you think did you like it? Please review! Will the government defeat the Titans? Will Raven deal with the stress? Will Fox and Cyborg reconcile? Will Terra and BB's stomach aches go away? Find out in the next chapter **Making friends and making enemies. **See you soon)


	2. Making Friends and Making Enemies

(AN/ Hi guys I'm back with the next chapter of The Unbreakable chain. So happy to see the great response from people, thank you for the views and especially the reviews. Thanks Ghostface317 V2, AVP5 and Disciple of Revan for your support so without further ado let's get cracking with this chapter...)

**Making Friends and Making Enemies.**

The Teen Titans plus Jenny had gathered around the dining table for the unexpected meeting, Raven could already spot Fox giving Cyborg an evil stare; she quickly nudged Fox in the ribs and whispered "Behave yourself."

"I'll be good, for now." Fox replied glancing at Cyborg one last time before turning his attention to Robin.

Now all the titans were settled and were looking towards their leader, Robin began "Yesterday Batman contacted me to wish me Merry Christmas and I might have let slip that Raven is having a baby."

"Robin." Raven grumbled in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Great, even the Dark Knight found out before me." Jenny said peeved.

"Well he is the world's greatest detective." Terra joked.

"Anyway," Robin said firmly getting back to the matter at hand "Batman voiced concerns over the public image of the Teen Titans once Raven's pregnancy hits the newsstands."

"Teenage pregnancy is nothing new, why should Raven and Fox's baby be bad news?" Cyborg asked

"It's because we're superheroes, we're supposed to be shining examples of good. Not horny teenagers who do what every other normal teen does." Raven replied guessing the situation.

"So Batman is afraid of some bad press? Why? It's not like he's a boy scout." Fox pointed out.

"He explained it this way. The scandal hits the news, the government uses the swell of public opinion to get the Tower inspected and evaluated by social services and the department of meta-humans. They'll try and shut the Tower down." Robin put out the theory.

"Scandal? This is our child." Fox said in an annoyed tone taking hold of Raven's hand.

"Our baby is not just some story on CNN, it's a life me and Fox already love." Raven protested.

"I know that, we know that. But to the media and government your baby is a tool." Robin said,

"So what has Batman said he's going to do?" Starfire asked

"He's going to talk with the justice league today, see if they have any ideas to stop the government knocking on our door." Robin went out.

"What like hide the fact that Raven's pregnant? She shouldn't have to hide." Beast Boy piped up showing his support for Fox and Raven.

"I know that but there's more to this." Robin added.

"Such as?" Cyborg asked.

"Before she left yesterday Eternity gave me show info." Robin answered.

"Wait who is Eternity?" Jenny asked

The Titans exchanged awkward glances between each other before Raven answered with a straight face "Eternity is a Titan from the future sent back to our time who helped us defeat Slade and the Celt guard." Raven wasn't technically lying; she was just hiding the fact that Eternity was Arella McSeamus, her daughter from the future.

"Wow a time traveller that's really cool." Jenny exclaimed.

"What information did Eternity give you?" Starfire asked.

"That the government don't want to shut the tower down. They want two of us arrested." Robin answered avoiding eye contact with his teammates.

"Who?" Cyborg asked his voice loud and concerned.

"Fox and Terra." Robin said with a sad tone.

"On what charges!?" Jenny nearly shouted rising to her feet.

"Yeah! Terra's innocent!" Beast Boy barked also on his feet.

"The 312," Terra said quietly but everyone heard her clearly "all those people I helped Slade kill."

"Terra that wasn't you! You were drugged and controlled." Starfire said firmly

"That won't stand up in a court of law, Star. They'll throw the book at me." Terra said sadly holding onto BB's arm guiding him back down to his seat.

"We won't let happen, you're part of this team, this family, we love you." Raven assured

Jenny who was feeling uncomfortable at the thought of Terra killing 312 people looked toward her younger brother and awkwardly asked "Why do the government want to arrest you?"

"Arkham." Fox said quickly feeling ashamed, a silence grew around the table all the Titans knowing the gory details of Fox's night at Arkham Asylum.

"I've heard that mentioned before, I don't want ask, but I have to know if I'm going to help you." Jenny struggled to say returning to her seat.

"Have you ever heard of the villain Scarecrow?" Fox asked looking into his sister's eyes fearing he'd see hate or even worse fear.

"He's one of Batman's enemies right?" Jenny asked.

"He is, and when I arrived in Gotham city Scarecrow captured me and brainwashed me using the Mad Hatter's serum. For six weeks I was his puppet, he'd make me collect new people for his experiments, hurt those who got in his way and dispose of the corpses." Fox told with sorrow in his voice.

"Fox, I-I didn't know." Jenny choked

"That's not all. One night Scarecrow was assisting in a break out at Arkham Asylum and the serum he controlled me with had worn off. I snapped. I beat that bastard into a pulp and I would've killed him if Batman hadn't stopped me." Fox confessed taking comfort from Raven's soft hand.

"Oh Fox." Jenny sighed with sympathy

"I'll go down for attempted murder." Fox concluded.

"No you won't," Robin stated firmly "and neither will Terra."

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked

"That's the other bit of intel Eternity gave me the cases never go to trial," Robin answered "a woman called Amanda Waller wants to use Terra and Fox as bargaining chips."

"Bargaining chips? Against who? The Justice league?" Cyborg asked thrice

"I'm still technically on the run from the British authorities maybe this Waller woman wants something off the British government." Fox put out his theory.

"How about you Terra, any ideas?" Raven asked the young geomancer.

"Nope, no idea why I'd be a bargaining chip." Terra brushed off.

Beast Boy could tell instantly that his girlfriend was lying but didn't want to press the issue so he changed the subject by asking "So who's Amanda Waller?"

Robin opened the file on the table and laid out three photos so everyone could see, all of them showing a middle aged, heavy built, African American woman with short hair in a very expensive suit "I got Batman to send me all the intel he had on her, apparently she's been a thorn in side of the Justice league for a few years now." Robin revealed

"So what do we know about her?" Cyborg questioned.

"Amanda Blake Waller, 51 years old, born and raised in Chicago, has a doctorate in political science she used work for Congress before moving to the CIA and forming the ARGUS division." Robin read from the file.

"ARGUS?" Jenny asked

"Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans." Robin read again.

"Uniting Super-Humans? That means she's good guy then." Jenny summarized

"Apparently the name's just for show ARGUS works with the department of meta-humans to capture and control heroes with powers. Also Waller herself has voiced publicly her support for the registration and control of people with powers." Robin revealed

"Sounds like Nazi Germany." Raven said bitterly.

"That's why her proposed laws never got through Congress," Robin added "Batman also told me she's head of a secret special ops unit named 'The Suicide Squad.'"

"Lovely name." Terra commented.

"They are a unit comprised of villains who do wet work for the government to reduce their jail terms. Notable members include Deadshot, Bronze Tiger, Harley Quinn and King Shark." Robin read further.

"So this Waller has a sharp political brain and ruthlessness of a predator, question is how do we stop her arresting short stuff and Foxy?" Cyborg posed the question that everyone was fearing.

"It's simple I leave the Titans." Raven answered grimly

"Out of the question." Fox said forcefully.

"You cannot leave Raven we need you." Starfire supported.

"For the next nine months I'm out of action anyway and I'm not going to want to return just after the baby's born. I'm the reason Waller's going to inspect the tower so if I leave the tower the problem will be solved." Raven summed up with a sad voice.

"Raven that isn't going to work." Jenny spoke up, surprising everyone.

"How'd you know it won't work?" Raven asked failing to see the flaw in her plan.

"You leave and in a few weeks you start to show, press gets a wind of it and they expose your pregnancy. They do the math and find out you conceived whilst you were in the Titans they speculate that you ran away or you were kicked off the team, that creates a negative public opinion of the Teen Titans thus giving Waller enough momentum to inspect the tower and nick Terra and Fox in the process." Jenny theorized

"What do you propose then?" Robin asked, glad he had invited Jenny to the meeting.

"Come clean about everything." Jenny answered.

"Excuse me?" Raven questioned, confused by the tactic.

"Hear me out, everyone in Jump city sees you guys as heroes they love you, so to stop the media making the baby a negative story you've got to make sure they make it a positive one to keep the public's support. A week or so before the baby bump starts to show hold a press conference and announce you're going on maternity leave, thank the people of the city for their support and promise to return as it's guardian someday. This will show you have nothing to hide, that you're proud of you and Fox and that you're looking forward to being a mother. If you're honest with people you protect everyday it'll be a lot easier." Jenny explained at length.

"That actually might work." Raven replied sounding impressed.

"It's seems like the best strategy," Robin agreed "I'll put the idea to Batman and the Justice league and see what they think."

"If that's everything I going to head back to meditation." Raven said getting out of her seat before gagging and putting her hand over her mouth "No I'm not." She corrected before running out of the room.

"Morning sickness?" Terra queried

"I will go check she's ok." Starfire assured the others before following Raven.

"Right I'm getting changed and heading back to my flat, I've got papers to mark." Jenny announced before giving Cyborg a kiss on the cheek, instantly making Fox give a sour face, as Jenny was heading back to the attic room she turned around to Terra and said "Oh yeah nearly forgot, Terra have you, Starfire and Raven got your ball gowns for new years yet?"

"Damn, I forgot about the new years eve ball." Terra admitted.

"I think we all did, the last few days have been crazy." Robin concurred.

"Why don't you and the girls come with me shopping tomorrow?" Jenny suggested

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Terra smiled back.

"You lads need to get some tuxedos." Jenny informed.

"We'll get on it." Cyborg replied as Jenny left the room.

"I'm going to check how Rachel is." Fox said getting up from the table.

"Wait Foxy can we talk?" Cyborg asked

"Piss off." Fox growled as he brushed past Cyborg.

"What's going with them?" Robin asked looking towards BB and Terra.

"Long story dude." Beast Boy answered scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

000

It was just past midday and Fox was in the gym letting out his anger on a punching bag, imaging it was Cyborg's face. Usually this was calm his temper but today his anger was just not shifting. "That's not going to help you know." A kind voice came from the doorway.

Fox turned to see Raven in the doorway "We're going to have to buy a new punching bag if you carry on like that." Raven observed walking towards her love.

"It's helps me blow off steam." Fox explained sending a few more jabs into the bag.

"Well it's not working; I can sense your anger through my powers. You're still pretty mad." Raven commented.

Fox stopped hitting the bag and focused on Raven "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, guess I've got get used to vomiting my guts up for the next few weeks." Raven said.

"Gross."

"Hey you knocked me up." Raven joked.

"I believe you had something do with it as well." Fox smiled leaning in for a kiss which Raven gave lovingly.

"All right time to work off that Christmas dinner!" A happy voice boomed.

"Yes, let us burn the fat." An equally cheerful voice chimed.

Fox and Raven looked to doorway to see Cyborg and Starfire. When Cy and Fox's eyes met, Cyborg quickly turned to go out the door but was blocked by Starfire. "You two must make up." She ordered.

"You said we were going to train." Cyborg said panicky

"I told the lie that is white is colour." Star admitted.

"You pair set this up." Fox deduced looking at Raven.

"Got it one English boy." Raven teased

"And you shall not leave the gym until the peace has been made." Starfire said pushing Cyborg towards Fox.

"Play nice you two." Raven warned before shutting the door leaving Fox and Cyborg staring silently at each other.

"Bollocks." Fox muttered looking up at Cyborg who looked nervous.

"This is awkward." Cyborg said trying to break the tension.

"No shit." Fox retorted.

"Ok stop it." Cyborg said

"Stop what?" Fox asked crossing his arms defensively.

"This macho angry dude act, I know it ain't you." Cyborg criticised.

"You slept with my sister, I'm going to be angry." Fox argued.

"When I started dating Jenny you said you were cool with it. You trust me, you said it yourself." Cyborg justified his voice getting louder.

"I trusted you to act like a gentleman and not to jump into bed with her when she's blind drunk." Fox barked.

"It wasn't like that Fox I swear it." Cyborg responded his volume increasing further.

"Then explain how you who was perfectly sober did not take advantage of my stupidly drunk sister." Fox demanded.

"Because she wasn't drunk!" Cyborg shouted in Fox's face.

The pair were both silent for a moment before Fox asked in a quiet voice "…What?"

Cyborg let out a sigh before answering "She wasn't drunk. Believe me I was surprised to."

"I don't understand." Fox admitted.

"After you put her to bed, she text me saying she needed to tell me something. When I got to the attic she was stone cold sober."

"But she sank a bottle and a half of wine."

"No she didn't, she said she'd pouring the wine away all night or handing it to Starfire. So when you put her in the attic it gave her opportunity to invite me."

"Bloody hell Jenny." Fox grumbled.

"You believe me?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like one of her daft ideas." Fox said his voice much calmer now.

"Listen Fox I really didn't mean to hurt you." Cyborg said.

"I know mate, it's just…" Fox trailed off.

"It's just what?" Cyborg asked.

"Jenny and my other sisters would always bring home arsehole boyfriends who treated them badly, when I went up to the attic this morning I guess I just got a flashback and saw you as the bad guy." Fox told feeling ashamed.

"Dude I'd never be like that with Jenny." Cyborg said putting a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"Hey you were the one bragging that you were a player before Jenny came along how was I not supposed to jump to that conclusion this morning?" Fox pointed out.

"Well the whole 'Player' thing is not exactly true." Cyborg said awkwardly.

"How so?" Fox asked.

"Last night was my first time." Cyborg answered quickly avoiding eye contact with Fox.

"Oh." Was the only sound that came out of Fox.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." Cyborg warned.

"As long as you keep Jenny happy my lips will be sealed." Fox agreed.

"You know your sister means a lot to me." Cyborg confessed.

"Really?" Fox asked wanting assurance.

"Yeah I mean she's the first girl I've dated that doesn't focus on this." Cyborg answered pointing the metal parts of his face.

"I know, she does seem happy when you two are together." Fox noted

"I'll treat her right Foxy as long as you keep being a good boyfriend to Raven, deal?" Cyborg proposed extending his hand.

"Deal." Fox smiled shaking Cy's hand.

000

Robin's head pulsed with a headache as he studied the laptop screen on his bedroom desk, he was going over and over the intel on Amanda Waller and ARGUS and was getting increasingly worried. Waller was an amazing strategist and ruthless agent during her time with the CIA, she had detained more criminals than any other agent however she was surrounded by rumors of evidence planting and torture of suspects. "You have been studying the same information for hours, it's going to change." A voice pointed out behind him.

Robin turned to see Starfire had entered his room and sat on his bed, he had been so absorbed by the research he hadn't noticed her "I just feel we're not taking Waller as serious threat." Robin revealed.

"Jenny's plan will work." Starfire said.

"For the short term maybe." Robin added looking back at the laptop.

"As long as we support Terra and Fox nothing bad will come to pass." Starfire enforced, getting up from the bed and walking over to the desk.

"Fox and Raven should be concerned with buying baby clothes and decorating a nursery not about some power tripping CIA agent. And Terra's been through so much already I don't want to her to suffer anymore." Robin grimaced looking at the photo of Waller on the screen.

"Then we have to make sure this Amanda Waller doesn't jeopardize Terra and Fox's safety." Starfire smiled placing her hand on Robin's "Plus we have the Justice League on our side, they won't let anything bad happen."

"Maybe." Robin grunted.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"It's nothing." Robin answered, his head ache worsening.

"You're a bad liar Dick." Star stated placing her hands on her hips.

After a few seconds Robin begrudgingly answered "Before Eternity left she gave me another piece of information I didn't share with you guys."

"What was it?" Starfire asked.

"That whatever I do, I cannot trust the Justice League."

000

Terra was sitting on the shoreline of the small island T-Tower rested on using her geomancer powers to lift stones and flick them across the water like she usually did when something was on her mind. The impending threat of Amanda Waller had set off alarm bells in Terra's head, Eternity's intel on using Terra as a bargaining chip could only mean one thing, returning to her old life before she was a Teen Titan. As the negative thoughts and memories swirled she noticed a green iguana had crawled onto her shoulder, she smiled and gave it a quick kiss. The iguana jumped off Terra's shoulder and onto a rock where it quickly morphed into a grinning green 15 year old teen "Hey blonde baby." Beast Boy smiled moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hey." Terra half smiled.

"So you're skipping stones huh? Something must be up." Beast Boy said getting straight to the point.

"Very observant." Terra complimented.

"And I also observed you lying earlier; you know why Waller wants you." Beast Boy accused.

"…I do." Terra spoke sadly.

"Are you going to tell me or are we playing the guessing game?" BB asked rhetorically.

"Do you remember that night at the fun fair BB?" She asked.

"Of course." Beast Boy answered, the memories of young love and the pain of Terra's betrayal flashed through his mind.

"You said you'd be my friend no matter what." Terra reminisced.

"I thought we were more than just friends." Beast Boy cooed.

"Before the Titans," Terra continued "even before I came to America I never really had friends. That when I arrived in the states I tried to fit in as best I could, I dressed like a normal girl, I ditched my Markovian accent I did everything to make a fresh start."

"I think you would sexy with a Russian accent." BB poked.

"I'm Markovian not Russian, I've told you this like fifty times." Terra said frustrated.

"So why did you want to ditch the old you?" Beast Boy asked.

"So my family would never find me." Terra replied.

"You told me you were the illegitimate child of some rich dude and his mistress." Beast Boy said trying to get the facts straight.

"That's sort of true." Terra said shyly.

"Sort of true?" Beast Boy asked sounding puzzled.

"What if the Rich man was more important, like really important like…like King Viktor of Markovia." Terra forced out.

"That m-means you a-are…" Beast Boy stammered in disbelief.

"I am Tara Markov princess of Markovia." Terra confessed with tears stinging her eyes.

(AN/ DUN DUN DUN! Terra's finally come clean about being a princess! How will BB react? Will Fox and Terra get targeted by ARGUS? Can Robin trust the Justice league? Find out in the next chapter **Mum's the word. **Did you like it? Please review! C YA NEXT TIME!)


	3. Mum's the word

(AN/ Hi Guy's it Garouge here with another chapter of The Unbreakable chain. First of all thanks to all the people viewing and taking an interest in this fan fic and thank you to regular reviewers AVP5 and Ghostface317 V2 for the lovely and encouraging reviews. So without further ado let's get cracking with this chapter...)

**Mum's the word**

"What do you mean a princess!?" Beast Boy asked, flabbergasted by Terra's revelation.

"I mean I'm a real princess, y'know royalty and stuff." Terra replied nervously. Beast Boy was silent for abut ten seconds mouth agape trying to absorb the news, Terra grew more fidgety with every passing moment "Please say something." She pleaded.

"…Dude." BB smiled "I bagged me a princess."

Terra's nervous look morphed to disbelief as she uttered "What?"

"Ha ha! My girlfriend ain't just beautiful she's a princess to boot." Beast Boy laughed.

"You're not mad?" Terra asked.

"What for?" BB asked back sounding happy.

"Lying to you." Terra stated.

"You didn't lie you just didn't tell me that's all." Beast Boy justified.

"Oh thank god." Terra said relieved.

"So you gonna be queen one day?" BB asked.

"No no," Terra corrected "I have two older brothers. Gregor is the next in line to the throne and then the middle child is Brion, he's like me."

"Like you?" Beast Boy asked

"He has powers, he's a geomancer like me." Terra explained.

"Do powers run in the family?" Beast Boy queried.

"Not exactly." Terra said grimly.

"Baby what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked in a caring voice sensing Terra's discomfort.

"You know I am illegitimate child of the king? Well I was officially made princess on the condition that genetic experiments were performed on me." Terra recalled in a sad tone.

"What kind of experiments?"

"Me and Biron both share a similar genetic trait that can be reworked to infuse powers. Me and my big brother were to be the royal guardians of Markovia. I never wanted my powers, I was ten years old when the government's scientists began experimenting on me. It was painful and terrifying."

"Terra." Beast Boy breathed wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"My mother was the one who agreed to the experiments, my father got a warrior princess and she got money and land. My own mother sold me like I was property."

"How'd you escape?" Beast Boy asked.

"Brion learnt that the King was angry with my lack of control of my powers and was planning to lock me up. Brion sneaked me out of the castle and on a plane to Metropolis. Two years later when I was 13 you guys found me in the desert." Terra told.

"And you learned to control your powers. Became a hero, a Titan." Beast Boy said positively.

Terra gave Beast Boy a peck on the cheeks "You always look on the bright side." She observed.

"You need to tell the others." Beast Boy stated.

"I know." She sighed "Can we just stay here a while?"

BB didn't say anything he just sat on the rocky shore and smiled signalling Terra to sit beside him, she leant her head on his shoulder enjoying the peaceful moment, tears of relief flowing down her face.

000

Fox felt unusually calm as he strummed his guitar. He was sat on his and Raven's bed with thoughts of Amanda Waller going through his mind, but there was no apprehension or fear in them though, on the contrary optimism and confidence were flowing through his emotions. In his opinion he and the Titans had just defeated Slade and the Celt Guard so there was nothing that this pen pusher from the CIA could throw at them that would register on the fear scale the Guard had inflicted upon the Titans already. Fox was flicking in between tunes on his guitar unsure of which song he actually wanted to play, he then noticed Raven's scent lingering in the room. It smelled like a mix of lavender and vanilla, and with the image of his girlfriend in his head he began to pick the strings of the guitar and started to sing. "_I give her all my love, that's all I do and if you saw my love you'd love her too  
I love her she gives me everything and tenderly the kiss my lover brings she brings to me and I love her." _Fox sang, unbeknownst to him a black portal appeared behind him and Raven quietly entered through listening to Fox sing and play his acoustic guitar. "_A love like ours could never die as long as I  
have you near me. Bright are the stars that shine dark is the sky I know this love of mine will never die and I love her._" Fox continued to sing, the smells of lavender and vanilla were growing more pungent. Raven was beaming with a smile as she leant on the bedroom wall and carried on to listen to Fox "_Bright are the stars that shine dark is the sky I know this love of mine will never die and I love her."_

"What's that song called?" Raven spoke up.

"Wahh!" Fox exclaimed in surprise, nearly dropping his guitar "Bloody hell Rachel you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You know for a guy who can sense people's emotions you're very easy to sneak up on." Raven commented joining Fox on the bed.

"We have a door, use it for a change." Fox replied.

"So what's that song called?" Raven repeated.

"Ha! You're kidding right?" Fox asked back.

"Honestly I don't know." Raven answered.

"Hell even Starfire knows that song. It's called 'And I love her.' By The Beatles." Fox informed.

"Never been that into music. I like to hear you sing though." Raven admitted.

"It still amazes me that you hardly know any music. I mean you've got that dark chick look, I've seen you wear an Iron Maiden t-shirt before now." Fox continued.

"I only bought that t-shirt because of that skeleton guy on it." Raven explained.

"Eddie." Fox corrected.

"Huh?" Raven sounded.

"Iron Maiden's mascot is called Eddie the head." Fox pointed out.

"Whatever, I'm just not that into music." Raven shrugged.

"Well what did you listen to as a kid?" Fox asked

"I wasn't allowed to listen to earth music when I was little." Raven answered in her deadpan gravelly voice.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked with curiosity.

"I was raised in Azarath remember, I was constantly training my magic spells with the monks and meditating to control my emotions." Raven answered.

"I'm so sorry little one." Fox said with genuine sadness.

"Sorry?" Raven queried, unsure why she could feel Fox's pity through her empathy powers.

"Growing up without any music must have been awful. I mean I grew up above a live music bar, plus my folks were playing all sorts of records the rat pack, mod rock, motown, northern soul, heavy metal and good old fashioned rock and roll you name it I heard it when I was a kid." Fox said, feeling Raven's confusion through his own empathy powers.

"Well there is one song I know from childhood." Raven said.

"There is? Which song is it?" Fox asked.

"I'm not sure of the title. I remember the words…I think." Raven answered unsure, racking her brain for the right memory.

"Go on then, what are the lyrics?" Fox pressed.

"Um I think it goes," Raven started "_All the leaves are brown__and the sky is gray I've been for a walk__on a winter's day_." Raven sang…badly.

"California dreaming! How did you know that song?" Fox asked again.

"My mother, she used to sing it to me." Raven smiled, an image of her Arella Roth appearing in her mind.

"Your Mum? I thought the monks kept you two separate as much as possible."

"I used have bad nightmares when I was little. I'd wake up screaming the temple down, the monks would allow my mother to console me. She used to sing that song to me to calm me down."

"Like a lullaby."

"I guess. It's the only song I remember." Raven said, envisioning the happy memory of her Mother hugging her and singing the song.

"Well when our Arella is born she's going to have all the music she wants." Fox grinned placing a hand on Raven's tummy.

"Oh really?" Raven asked.

"Of course she is," Fox said before leaning down at saying towards Raven's stomach "You're gonna be a Beatles fan like your old man."

"Are you really speaking to my stomach?" Raven questioned

"No I'm speaking to the baby." Fox said with an even bigger grin than before.

"She can't hear you." Raven said.

"How do you know?" Fox asked.

"Well, it's just stupid." Raven stated.

"Stupid? Do you hear how mean your Mum is to me Arella?" Fox asked rhetorically to his unborn child. Suddenly a knock came at the door, stirring the couple from their conversation.

"Who is it?" Raven asked loudly.

"It's me," Robin's voice came through the door "I'm about to speak to the justice league I think you guys should be present."

000

Raven and Fox walked into the living room holding hands and saw Cyborg, Starfire and Robin standing in front of the TV ready to start the video conference with the watchtower. "We ready?" Fox asked.

"We are waiting for Terra and Beast Boy." Starfire informed.

"We're here." Terra's voice came from the elevator door, the team turned to see the blonde teen with a green spider monkey on her shoulder.

"Then let's get this show on the road." Cyborg said starting to type in the watchtower's frequency into the keypad on his arm.

"Wait Cyborg, there's something I need to say first." Terra interrupted.

"What's up short stuff?" Cyborg asked lowering his cybernetic arms.

"I think I know why Amanda Waller and ARGUS want me." Terra revealed, Beast Boy jumped off her shoulder and onto the sofa morphing back into his human form.

"You do?" Robin asked, surprised.

"I hate to admit it, but I've been keeping a secret from you guys." Terra said bashfully looking towards BB for reassurance.

"It's ok Ter. Tell them." Beast Boy said.

"You know I'm not American? Right?" Terra asked her friends.

"You're Markovian." Raven said bluntly.

"Well my last name is Markov and that…" Terra started but it was difficult to put the awkward situation into words.

"Markov? Markov?" Robin mulled, knowing he had heard the name before.

"So you're foreign what's that got to do with anything?" Cyborg asked, concerned by Terra's nervous state.

"I'm Tara Markov, daughter of King Viktor and princess of Markovia." Terra said quickly.

"You what?" Fox asked stunned.

"A princess? Well that's unexpected." Raven said stunned by the revelation.

"No way a tomboy like you is a princess." Cyborg said, trying to grasp the situation.

"OH JOY! A fellow royal has lay dormant in our ranks." Starfire beamed, dashing over to Terra and gripping her in a bear hug.

"Star…p-please let me go!" Terra choked, Starfire's bone crushing hug starving her of oxygen.

Starfire let go and giggled in embarrassment "Forgive me."

"So Waller wants you as a bargaining chip to use against the Markovian government." Robin connected the dots.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you. I just try to distant myself from my life in Markovia." Terra apologised gaining her breath back.

"It's okay Terra, we've all had elements of our lives that we've kept secret. Me included." Raven said, remembering hiding the fact that Trigon was her father for nearly three years from the other Titans.

"So you guys ain't mad?" Terra asked awkwardly, rubbing her hand with nerves.

"Mad, no. Surprised, yes." Cyborg confirmed.

"So what do we tell the League?" Fox asked, looking at Robin.

"If we stand any chance of outsmarting Waller we need all the help we can get, we tell the league everything." Robin answered.

"Everything?" Beast Boy asked wanting verification.

"We need to tell them about Eternity's intel, the reasons we think Waller wants Terra and Fox and Jenny's plan to get ahead of the media coverage." Robin explained.

"You're not going to tell them Eternity's mine and Fox's child are you?" Raven asked sounding worried.

"We tell them what you told Jenny that she's a time travelling Titan who gave us some intel." Robin verified.

"And if they get suspicious and ask the questions?" Starfire asked

"We give them the time paradox excuse and that should silence them." Robin answered, before looking at Terra and Fox "Is that ok with you two?"

"I've never met the Justice League but I trust Batman. That's good enough for me." Fox answered honestly.

"We need all the help I can get. No way am I going back to Markovia." Terra said firmly.

"Ok then, I'll make the call." Cyborg said re-typing the Watchtower frequency into his arm. The giant TV screen buzzed with static for a few seconds before an image on the Watchtower's meeting room came onto the screen with numerous Justice League members sitting around a large rectangular table. Instantly the Teen Titans were both in awe and intimidated by the many heroes they looked up to. At the head of the table sat the big three, the trinity as they were nicknamed, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman. Around the table other heroes looked at the Titans through the screen, Aquaman, Hawk Girl, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, two Green Lanterns, Captain Marvel, Zatana, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Vixen, Firestorm, Black Lightning, The Atom, Jade, Plastic Man and Red Tornado. The Titans were looking at the Earth's most powerful heroes and honestly they were all a little scared…well maybe not of Plastic Man. "Good afternoon Titans." Superman greeted.

"Uh, Hi." Cyborg responded.

"There's no need for fear my friends." Martian Manhunter said calmly.

"Exactly, we want to help you get through this." Black Canary added.

"We need to talk about strategies and h-"Batman started.

"Wait Batman." Wonder Woman cut off "There's something important we must say before we get down to business."

"What?" Batman asked sounding annoyed.

Wonder looked towards the screen and said "Raven and Fox can you please step forward."

Fox and Raven obeyed the request "Um, yes?" Fox said still feeling jittery.

"On behalf of Justice League I would like to wish you both congratulations." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Thank you." Raven replied with a small smile of her own, she linked onto Fox's arm unashamed.

"Yeah Thanks. I'd thought you guys would be angry with us." Fox said.

"Some of us aren't so pleased Mr. McSeamus." Firestorm growled killing Fox's relief.

"Oh come on Firestorm. They're having a baby, you could at least be happy for them." Captain Marvel coaxed.

"They are too young, there I said it." Vixen added to the argument.

"No offence Vixen but judging me and boyfriend by our age has nothing to do with whether or not we can take care of our baby." Raven argued back, shocking the other Titans and some of the Leaguers.

"Raven's right." Zatana supported "My parents were teenagers when they had me."

"We're getting off topic." Superman interrupted trying to end the argument and get back to meeting.

"We do have some things to tell you." Robin revealed.

000

Over the next forty five minutes Robin told the Justice League about Terra's lineage, Eternity's intel, Waller and ARGUS' plan to arrest and use Fox and Terra. When Robin had finished his explanation Batman spoke "This is troubling."

"Waller can be a pain the ass, a real fat pain." Plastic Man joked.

"Do you think this 'Eternity' was telling you the truth?" One of the Green Lanterns asked, this one a mask less African American man with a military haircut.

"Without a doubt." Starfire said sincerely.

"How can you be sure?" Hawk Girl asked.

"Believe us we're sure." Fox said envisioning his daughter.

"I think the press conference plan is a good call." Flash threw in.

"Agreed, honesty is the best policy." Aquaman concurred.

"When were you planning to hold this press conference?" Batman asked.

"A week before the baby bump starts to show." Raven answered "I'm eight weeks gone so we'll schedule the conference in three weeks' time."

"Where will it be held?" Red Tornado's robotic voice asked.

"Here at the tower." Robin answered.

"In the meantime I'll do some snooping into Waller and ARGUS see if there up to anything." Green Arrow assured.

"A few of us will attend the conference in support. We'll speak again before the time comes." Superman informed.

"All of you take care but please Raven take extra care of yourself." Wonder Woman said with care before the giant TV screen went blank.

000

The next day came and the city was alive with shoppers trying to snap up a post Christmas sale bargain. In the city's main mall there were that many people shuffling around it was like a tin of sardines. However in the fanciest and poshest department store Starfire, Raven, Terra and Jenny McSeamus had no problem with crowds. As soon as the girls walked into the store they were spotted by overeager staff as the Teen Titans (apart from Jenny) and were granted a private dressing room for them to try on different ball gowns. Raven, Starfire and Jenny were sat on the dressing room couch waiting for Terra to finish changing into her gown and come out from behind the red curtain. "Are you finished changing?" Starfire asked.

"I look like a dork." Terra's voice came from behind the curtain.

"We'll be the judge of that." Raven teased.

"I hate dresses, I haven't worn one in years." Terra complained.

"Oh come on. Show us already." Jenny nagged.

Terra peeked her head from behind the curtain and looked at the girls "Don't laugh ok." She warned sheepishly before stepping out. Terra was wearing a baby blue coloured silk dress that went down just past her knees, white high heel shoes made the short girl a little taller, her hands were covered with soft white gloves that went up to the elbow and to top it off a small tiara with blue gems in it. "It looks crap right?" Terra asked her friends.

"Whoa Terra, you really are a princess." Jenny complimented.

"You look beautiful." Raven encouraged

"Agreed, you look stunning." Starfire squealed in delight.

"Do I have to wear the tiara?" Terra whined pointing at the item on her head.

"Yes you do, Beast Boy's jaw is going to drop when he sees you." Raven said

"Yeah old green lad won't be able to keep his paws off you." Jenny added.

"You think?" Terra asked, wondering how her boyfriend would react to seeing his tomboy girlfriend in an elegant dress.

"He will be enchanted." Starfire smiled "You will have no problem making him your mate."

"What!?" Terra, Raven and Jenny reacted in unison.

"You will make Beast Boy your mating partner correct?" Star asked puzzled by her friends' shocked faces.

"What makes you think I'm going to have sex with BB at the New Year's ball?" Terra answered with a question, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"On my planet it is customary to complete the mating ritual with a desired partner at the start of the Tamaranian calendar." Starfire explained in her cheery carefree voice.

"M-me and BB aren't like that, we're not at that point yet." Terra stuttered.

"Are you virgins?" Jenny asked Terra bluntly.

"Uh, yeah. Well I am anyway, not sure about BB." Terra answered flustered.

"Trust me, he is. You're the only girl he's ever dated." Raven validated.

"Listen Starfire, I'm not ready for that step with Beast Boy." Terra explained.

"I did not mean to offend you." Starfire apologised.

"You didn't offend me, it just came out of the blue is all. I mean honestly I'm kinda scared of taking it to that level." Terra told, her cheeks still red as tomato.

"There's no need to rush Terra, it'll happen when you're both ready." Jenny assured.

"I mean me and BB are the youngest Titans, we're only 15 I think we're a little young yet." Terra reminded.

"Hang on," Raven said turning to Starfire "does that mean you are planning to 'Mate' with Robin on New Year's eve?"

"Yes." Starfire answered unembarrassed.

"Old boy wonder is going to become a man." Jenny teased.

"Have you talked about this with Robin?" Raven asked.

"I assumed he knew what was going to happen." Starfire admitted.

"Maybe you should tell him about your little plan." Terra suggested.

"Perhaps you're right." Starfire mused before looking toward Raven and Jenny "Did you discuss mating rituals with Fox and Cyborg before the act?"

"I surprised Fox on his birthday." Raven confessed

"Yeah I surprised Vic as well." Jenny admitted.

"Maybe surprise is the best option?" Starfire asked herself.

"Whatever you decide use protection, one Teen Titan pregnant is more than enough." Raven warned.

Ninety minutes later and both Starfire and Jenny had selected the dresses they would wear to the ball. Star had picked a strapless deep purple dress and Jenny had picked a blood red low cut dress that she said that would reduce Cyborg to putty in her hands. And now it was Raven's turn she had like the look of a one strap black dress however as she was getting changes she discovered a problem. Raven couldn't fit into the dress, she looked directly at her stomach and realised that even though the baby bump wasn't showing she may have put on a few pounds already, she grimaced the thought of getting bigger before asking the girls to get her the same dress in a different size.

000

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Fox had taken hardly any time in picking their tuxedos, all four were out of the store in half an hour put the tuxes in the back of the T-Car. The four of them joked that the girls would take so long that they could catch a movie at the cinema before they were finished. So that's what they did, they caught a screening of the latest Hobbit movie as they were leaving the cinema BB's communicator chimed and he answered it quickly, Terra's happy face appeared on the screen "Hey Ter, you girls finished?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah could you come and pick us up at the mall?" Terra smiled.

"We can be there in ten minutes." Cyborg answered.

"Star asks if one of you can get some pizza to bring back to the tower." Terra relayed.

"I'll pick some up." Fox volunteered.

"Thanks, meet you guys at the main entrance." Terra said before the screen went blank.

"Make sure you get a veggie supreme pizza for me." Beast Boy reminded, clipping his communicator back onto his belt.

"Do you need a hand getting the pizza back to the tower?" Robin offered

"Nah I'll be ok I'll just set a gravity bubble around the pizza and fly back to the tower." Fox assured before floating into the air "See you back at the tower." He said before zipping into the sky and towards the usual pizza place.

As Fox landed on the pavement his empathy powers instantly picked multiple people's fear and it was coming from within the pizza parlour, he rushed through the doors to find the source of the trouble. A chubby white guy with greasy brown hair wearing a sports jacket was holding a pistol at the teen clerk behind the counter; all the customers were on the floor with their hands on their hands. The robber was so focused on the clerk he hadn't noticed Fox enter the pizza place, "Put all the money from the register in the bag and hurry the hell up." The robber barked.

Fox almost sniggered at the robber and his lack of attention before extending his glowing white hand, the pistol the robber was holding escaped from his hand with a strange white light enveloping it and rose up and stuck to the ceiling "What the hell!?" The Robber shrieked in shock.

"Here's a tip, if you're going to rob a fast food joint don't rob one used by super heroes." Fox chuckled.

"What the?" The Robber turned around hearing the voice and his face fell into fear "You're one of the Teen Titans."

"Ten points to numb nuts." Fox joked "You going to come quietly?"

The Robber answered by trying to run past Fox. Fox responded with a swift punch to the man's jaw sending him to the floor and knocking him out. The whole pizza parlour erupted in cheers from the staff and customers some f them getting out their smartphones to snap a pcture of the moment, Fox smiled, waved and bowed to their applause and cheers. "Can someone call the police please." Fox asked the clerk.

"Sure thing Fox." The Clerk smiled racing to the phone.

"Very heroic." A soft and gentle voice noted from behind Fox.

Fox turned around expecting to see another customer taking a picture with a phone but instead he found someone quite unexpected. A tall and slim woman in her early thirties with long violet hair, dark blue eyes and a red chakra gem on her forehead. Fox almost said 'Rachel' but stopped himself, he was speechless and this woman knew it by Fox's dumbfounded look on his face. The Woman just gave a soft smile and said "You must be Fox McSeamus, pleased to meet you. I'm Arella Roth; Raven's mother."

(AN/ DUN DUN DUN! Raven's mum has shown up!? What did you guys think, please review. Will the girls get to the ball? Will Starfire take her romance with Robin to next level? What is Raven's mum doing in jump city? Will Raven fit into her dress? Next Time Fox get's jittery, Raven and get's teary and Robin get's more than a new year's kiss. Next chapter is **Surprise **c ya next time guys.)


End file.
